Stella's office
by That-Hamster-Wheel
Summary: One-Shot. Based on the scene at the end of season 6 episode 18. My take on things, starts out canon and veers off into Smac cuteness.


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY or any of the characters.

A/N: This is kinda what I wanted to happen at the end of the ep because as it happens I ship Smac and love them together as a couple. So yeah this story puts them together in a cute sorta way. Thanks to my beta MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman for the edits. Please read, enjoy and review to your liking.

Mac had just tucked Stella in and was about to leave her office when he got a better idea. He went over to the end of the couch where her feet were and took off his shoes. He then removed his jacket and made himself more comfortable. Mac watched Stella for a moment as she slept and noted how peaceful she looked. She was hurting inside and sleep was her only escape at the moment.

Mac moved her legs carefully so as not to wake her up and then he sat on the couch and placed her legs on top of his lap. He pulled the blanket she had on over himself too and got comfortable. He drifted off to sleep watching her sleep and listening to her light breathing.

In the middle of the night Stella woke up and tried to move her legs and noticed they were trapped by an arm. She looked over in the dim light and saw Mac asleep at the end of the couch holding her feet. She realized this was his way of offering her comfort because of the case they had just worked on and her emotional state afterwards. She smiled at him and silently thanked him in her mind for being so thoughtful.

Stella carefully got up and grabbed a second blanket. She covered Mac in the blanket and rearranged her body so she was resting her head in his blanket covered lap. She threw her blanket carefully over herself and fell back asleep with a smile on her face.

The next morning when Mac woke up it took him a minute or two to realize where he was. Then he remembered he fell asleep on Stella's couch trying to comfort her. He reached out from under his blanket he didn't remember having last night, and touched his lap only to find Stella's head there. He felt her soft hair and smiled. 'She must have got me a blanket of my own in the middle of the night and switched positions on the couch to rest her head more comfortably.' Mac thought while looking down at her.

Stella woke up and let out a small yawn. She looked around then turned her body on the couch to look up at Mac's face. "Morning Mac." Stella smiled.

"Morning Stella, how are you feeling?" Mac asked while running a hand through her hair gently.

She let out a content sigh and replied "Better now. Thanks for staying in here with me last night. I slept better than I have since this case started."

"I'm glad Stel. If you need to talk about anything, you know I will always be here for you." Mac expressed with concern lacing his voice.

"I know and I really appreciate that. I am so glad we are best friends." Stella replied with a big smile.

Stella sat up slightly and pressed a soft kiss to Mac's lips before laying back down placing her head in his lap. She closed her eyes briefly and Mac asked "What was that for?"

"I guess because I love you and you always take care of me and worry after me. We make a good team you and me." Stella replied while opening her eyes and giving him this really happy look.

"I love you too Stel." Mac leaned down and kissed her forehead and then laced their hands. She placed a kiss to the top of his hand and then decided to ask him something important. "Hey Mac... Would you like to go out on a date with me?" She got all nervous and tried to hide her face with her free arm. He noticed this and replied "I would love to. Nothing would make me happier." while moving her arm to look into her eyes with a goofy smile.

"Oh Mac you've made me so happy." She gushed.

"To be honest, I haven't felt this happy since Claire passed away. You make me as happy as she did. And while no one can replace Claire and her love in my heart, you make me want to move on and be happy again. Claire adored you Stella and if it had to be anyone after her passing she would have wanted it to be you." Mac replied with a sad sort of smile. He always felt sad for a few fleeting moments when remembering Claire.

"That means a lot to me. I don't ever want to replace or erase what you had with Claire. I just want to make you happy like she did and take care of you." She exclaimed.

Together they just relaxed in the early morning on the couch in her office until it was time to work. They were both happy, smiling and they felt freer than ever before.

The end

A/N: So I will admit I read someone else's fanfiction with their take on this scene from this ep and I was like okay cute. Then I watched the ep for myself and had my own ideas for a what happens after scene. So I put this little lovely together because it just felt right. Hope all enjoyed it and see you soon.


End file.
